


A Destructive Snow

by Saturnbear



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Cecil just isn't really vibing yk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Is this just me projecting?? yes thanks for asking, M/M, but like low-key??, don't worry he gets a lil support from Carlos, its MY negative life experience and I get to write cecilos to cope, no beta we die like interns, slams fists on table, smoke!! and lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbear/pseuds/Saturnbear
Summary: A wildfire from the scrublands sends a blanket of smoke over Night Vale. It doesn't leave Cecil in the best mood.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Destructive Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the night vale nation discord for indirectly giving me the motivation to finish this, mwah

Cecil sat on the edge of his side of the bed, unwillingly aware of the thick and sweet smell of smoke filling every corner of the room.

Wildfires weren't an abnormal occurrence in Night Vale. They begin in the wastelands, although no one knows how. Carlos put his team on investigations into the phenomenon, but no results ever showed. Nevertheless, once it begins, fire does what it loves most, and spreads. Winds that would normally drag sand a short distance now become a wild hazard, lifting the smoke out of the desert and into the town. 

Cecil had witnessed it before, but his past experience did nothing to calm his irregular breaths.

___

He had first gotten news of the tainted skies from Carlos when he awoke. A faint burning smell had already brought Cecil to confusion, and Carlos, far more awake than his husband, was there to fill him in on the details he knew of.

It didn't deter Cecil at first. The air outside was far thicker than indoors, but radio broadcasting always took priority. He took the spare government required gas mask, and made his way to the station. The rest of the work day consisted primarily of issuing city council mandated warnings regarding the dangers. Though, at times, they seemed more about the inherent dangers that come with being alive than the ongoing raging fire and smoke. 

Cecil finished his shift late, as was normal. The sky had darkened hours ago, shifting from an ash stained orange to an eerie gray. The lobby of the studio was empty, save for Cecil and the occasional dancing shadow on the wall. The fluorescent lighting indoors was far preferable to the dim street lamps outside. Had it not been for the promise of Carlos at home, Cecil likely would've turned right back to his office and slept there, not bothering with trudging home. But yet, Carlos waited. And Cecil couldn't stand the idea of disappointing him.

Once Cecil had closed the studio for the night, he equipped his mask and with a raspy breath, stepped beyond the door. The first thing he noticed was the smokey haze, still blanketing the city, all the more prevalent under street lights. The second thing was the ash. A fine dust of ash blanketed the street, a destructive snow. Cecil pressed forward, all the more ready to at last return home.

___

"Cecil!" Carlos greeted. Cecil dropped off his bag and mask, taking a deep sigh of the breathable air. "God- you smell like smoke, honey." Carlos said.

"Unfortunately." Cecil replied. The ashy scent wasn't devoid from their home, either. It phased through even tightly locked doors and windows, reaching into every crevasse. "I'll shower it off." He added. Carlos hummed in response. 

As Cecil set aside his coat, he turned to the hallway, entirely set on washing the stench from his skin and hair. As he rounded the corner to the bathroom, he heard Carlos call from the kitchen. 

"Welcome home." He said. Cecil hummed his own response.

___

Cecil showered until the water ran cold, and then a couple minutes longer. Even by the time he'd washed his hair enough to leave every strand squeaking, he was convinced the smell still somewhat hung on him. It was inescapable, and he hated the fires more with each moment.

Eventually, after eating the dinner Carlos had prepared, Cecil excused himself to their bedroom. He sat himself at the bed's edge, his mind focused only on the fires. Further updates came every couple hours, and it was putting him more on edge with each one. Their neighborhood was distant from the areas aflame. They were at fairly low risk, all things considered. Yet still these thoughts brought no solace with them. Despite the low risk, the pungent scent of smoke still clung all around him. Despite the low risk, he was still forced to be alert. He'd even be likely called into work the next day. The more Cecil thought of the situation, the more he despised it.

A soft knock at the door drew him from his thoughts.

"Cecil?" Carlos asked.

"I- y-yeah. I'm here." Cecil stuttered out in response. 

Carlos opened the door cautiously, the light from the hallway streaming into the dark room.

"You okay, hon?" He asked, stepping inside and placing himself beside Cecil. Cecil smiled, a weak thing but an attempt nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah." He ran a hand through his own hair. "My mind's just occupied…"

Carlos placed a hand on his husband's back, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cecil shook his head, quick and almost invisible.

"Talking makes it all the less distant."

On a normal day Carlos likely would've pressed further, but seeing Cecil this exhausted convinced him otherwise.

"Alright." Carlos responded. He stood from the bed, lifting his hand from Cecil's back to his shoulder. He cautiously swept a hand through Cecil's hair, leaning over to press lips against his forehead.

Cecil sighed, and took Carlos's other hand in his own. For a small moment, the world felt manageable.

"I'm here if you want to." Carlos said, his fingers brushing Cecil's cheek. Cecil hummed in response, all his natural talkativeness replaced with a desire for rest. As Carlos straightened his posture and stood up, Cecil managed to build up a couple words.

"Love you." He mumbled. Carlos carded through his hair once more.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so guess who's been breathing smoke for a week?? It's slowly getting better so we've got that. Also I just really love Carlos,, good husband I love that guy


End file.
